Western 16
7:44:04 PM *** Kite has knocked on the door! *** 7:50:34 PM Loom: A male voice! "YEs?, who is it?" Sounds a bit sleepy. 7:53:08 PM Kite: Lady Blackwell. 7:57:44 PM Kite: May I come in, please? 8:00:26 PM Loom: The voice is lightly accented -- Irish, you think? Very pleasantly lilted. "Oh, sure, just... lemme get decent." 8:01:16 PM Kite: Must you? 8:02:50 PM Loom: Man: I feel I must. Just a moment, Lady Blackwell. 8:03:14 PM Kite: How conventional! Very well. 8:07:47 PM Loom: A few moments go by! 8:08:18 PM *** Kite tries to magic the door open. *** 8:12:42 PM Loom: It opens, very easily, and there's a horribly handsome man in the room, with a ropey tail, trying to pull on some pants. 8:13:56 PM Kite: Oh good, you're not going through the window. 8:14:28 PM Loom: Man: Off a moving train? ARe you daft? 8:19:03 PM Kite: You don't have much fun, do you? 8:20:39 PM Loom: MAn: Elaborate suicides might be a fun spectator sport in the hells, but I'd choose not to partake. 8:21:14 PM Kite: Are they? 8:26:31 PM Loom: Man: THat's what I have been told. 8:27:17 PM Kite: Who are you, by the way? 8:35:30 PM Loom: Man: Reggie Blair. 8:35:51 PM Loom: Reggie nods. "What can I do for you, Lady Blackwell?" 8:36:41 PM *** Kite tries to work out if he's telling the truth. *** 8:36:49 PM Kite: I'm looking for a warlock named Harrow. 8:37:29 PM Loom: Gimme a roll. 8:38:33 PM Kite: ((5.)) 8:39:09 PM Loom: He is so cagey that you think he can't possibly be American. But you think that's his name. 8:41:14 PM Loom: Reggie: "Harrow"? Really? 8:41:34 PM Kite: Really! It must be an assumed name. 8:41:59 PM Kite: Anyway, I do apologize for bothering you. Good day. 8:42:07 PM *** Kite leaves the compartment and looks for another source of magic! *** 8:42:20 PM Loom: imme a roll! 8:42:36 PM Kite: ((10!)) 7:00:40 PM | Removed 7:01:05 PM Kite: This message has been removed. 8:42:45 PM Loom: The only source of demonic magic nearby is the guy who's cabin you just left. And the wards he packed around the threshold. 8:45:03 PM *** Kite keeps going down the train, in that case. *** 7:04:51 PM Loom: Let's do this, then! 7:05:23 PM *** Kite keeps going down the train looking for Harrow! *** 7:09:12 PM Loom: The biggest source of demonic magic is still they guy with the tail you passed by. 7:10:29 PM *** Kite checks on him again. *** 7:11:58 PM Loom: How do you check on him? 7:12:29 PM *** Kite opens the door to his cabin. *** 7:17:31 PM Loom: HE is halfway out the window! 7:18:38 PM *** Kite grabs him by the leg and pulls him back in. *** 7:21:36 PM Loom: Gimme a roll! 7:22:34 PM Kite: ((10!!)) 7:27:08 PM Loom: So, you, in one easy move, bust through the door, through the wards he placed on the door, to run in and grab his leg. YOu have a firm hold on him, and he kicks at you to dislodge you. 7:27:23 PM Kite: Don't make me hurt you. 7:27:29 PM *** Kite drags him back in and sits on him. *** 7:33:11 PM Kite: So. Do tell me about Viskav. 7:38:18 PM Loom: He is stronger than you, and resists! Gimme another roll. 7:38:31 PM Kite: ((6.)) 7:40:04 PM Loom: You do drag him in. You sense, as you hold him still, that you smell transmutation magic. 7:40:37 PM *** Kite looks for Theo's mind to tell him she found Harrow, and where! *** 7:44:50 PM Loom: Theo says he's on his way, and you're left sitting on HArrow. 7:45:14 PM Kite: Come on. Maybe we can help each other. 7:48:34 PM Loom: Harrow: Help each other with what? 7:49:05 PM Kite: I don't know, do you have any suggestions? I'd quite like to know about Viskav. 7:51:47 PM Loom: Harrow's form shimmers! 7:53:15 PM Kite: Stop that. 7:53:21 PM *** Kite tries to demagick him. *** 7:53:25 PM Loom: Harrow is now a very skinny, small woman, with very light blonde hair and very, very pale skin. 7:53:28 PM Loom: "Ow!" 7:56:37 PM Kite: Much better. Tell me about Viskav, won't you? 7:56:52 PM | Removed 7:56:56 PM Kite: This message has been removed. 7:59:50 PM Loom: Harrow: What do you want to know? 7:59:54 PM Loom: She sighs, a bit defeated. 8:00:31 PM Kite: Oh, just the usual. Who was he, why's he trying to come back, how can we stop him and what was he like? 8:03:51 PM Loom: Harrow: Viskav was a monster. 8:04:00 PM Loom: Harrow: A very powerful warlock. 8:04:25 PM Loom: Harrow: He had a big old gang, and trained a bunch of us half-bloods how to work warlock magic. 8:04:54 PM Kite: Weren't you on his side? 8:10:56 PM Loom: Harrow: Mmm. kinda. Mostly cause the alternative was bein' against him. 8:11:51 PM Kite: Do you want him to come back or not? 8:14:24 PM Loom: Harrow: God, no. He's in hell. You know that before he died he planned his escape, right? 8:14:48 PM Kite: I think someone told me that. What's he doing in hell? Vacation? 8:16:04 PM Loom: Harrow: He's gonna come back through one of us. 8:16:16 PM Kite: Through? 8:16:58 PM Loom: Harrow: When he was trainin' us. He didn't bother to tell us that he was preparing us to be... vessels. 8:18:42 PM Kite: Wait, he wants to come back in your body? 8:21:00 PM Loom: Harrow: Any of us. 8:21:17 PM Loom: Harrow: But there's not many of us left. Fennick, Skel, and Winnow are dead. 8:22:17 PM Loom: Harrow: Just me and Vincent left. Plus, I guess, any other apprentices he hid. 8:24:12 PM Kite: … if he was human, I'm rather surprised he'd be willing to come back as you. Most of them are bothered by that sort of thing, aren't they? 8:31:26 PM Kite: Don't get me wrong, you're lovely, but you are a woman. 8:35:59 PM Loom: Harrow: He was weird. I really dont' think he cared about stuff like that. He just wanted power. 8:37:55 PM Kite: So you want to stop him, I want to stop him. Why don't we stop him together? 8:39:22 PM Loom: Harrow: Hey, I'm all for that. IF I say yes will you get off of me? 8:40:10 PM Kite: If you mean it. 8:40:16 PM *** Kite uses magic to tell if she's telling the truth. *** 8:53:05 PM Loom: She is! 8:53:22 PM *** Kite hops off. *** 8:53:22 PM Loom: Remember, she was just a passenger. IT was the George who came after her. 8:53:35 PM Kite: I'm Josephine Blackwell, by the way. 8:55:15 PM Loom: Harrow: Sarah Harrow. 8:56:26 PM *** Kite shakes her hand. *** 8:58:11 PM Kite: Nice to meet you. Come and meet the others. 9:00:16 PM Loom: Harrow: The others? 9:02:18 PM Kite: Well you don't think I'd try to stop him on my own, do you. 9:02:21 PM *** Kite takes her arm. *** 9:04:56 PM Kite: Come on. 4:59:09 PM Loom: So! You found Harrow. Sarah Harrow, apparently. 5:00:52 PM *** Kite had recruited her! *** 5:01:04 PM *** Kite brings her out of the room to look for Theo and the others! *** 5:05:46 PM Loom: Everyone is back wher eyou left them. HArrow hides behind you a bit. 5:06:29 PM Kite: I found her! It turns out she wants to help stop Viskav, so that's nice. 5:07:44 PM Loom: Codex is there too. 5:11:28 PM Loom: He eyes her. 5:11:31 PM Kite: Also, apparently Viskav's big plan was to take over a subordinate warlock's body. 5:11:38 PM Kite: Sounds a bit silly, doesn't it? 5:14:02 PM Loom: Codex: We've heard as much from a Marshal who's been tracking the gang members down. 5:14:52 PM Kite: Ah, law enforcement. … we should probably avoid that. 5:18:08 PM Loom: Codex: Why's that? 5:18:26 PM Kite: Oh, we're all wicked criminals on the wrong side of the law, of course. 5:28:18 PM Loom: Codex: She's one of the good ones, though. 5:29:00 PM Kite: All the more reason. I for one am terribly wicked. 5:34:04 PM Loom: Harrow is looking at your menagerie of friends. 5:37:57 PM *** Kite shoots Theo a terribly wicked glance by way of demonstration. *** 5:40:29 PM Loom: Codex: Marshal Candlemas would love to meet Harrow, that's all. 5:40:41 PM Loom: Harrow: Look, I don't know anything! I've been hiding out! 5:40:55 PM Loom: Codex: why did you have a vial of Viskav's blood? 5:41:16 PM Loom: Harrow: It wasn't a vial of his blood. Not really. It was demon blood, sure. 5:42:29 PM Kite: What was it? 5:42:39 PM Kite: Was it yours? 5:59:32 PM Loom: Harrow: No. My father's. 5:59:45 PM Loom: Harrow: And my mother's. blended together. 5:59:53 PM Kite: Why did they think it was Viskav's? 6:32:06 PM Loom: Harrow sighs. 6:33:38 PM Loom: Harrow: It's enchanted. I planned on using it as part of a ritual. 6:33:59 PM Loom: Harrow: I thought I could.... trick Viskav's soul. 6:34:10 PM Kite: How? 6:35:25 PM Loom: Harrow: ... I wanted him to think it was me. It was enchanted with his essence, and the blood of my parents. Whatever would draw his soul to me, would end up in the vial. 6:35:38 PM Kite: That is a clever idea. 6:35:47 PM Kite: Perhaps we could make another mockup. 6:37:08 PM Loom: Theo: It's not a bad idea. 6:37:12 PM Loom: Harrow: Dragon! 6:37:40 PM Kite: Where? 6:38:22 PM Loom: She points at Theo! 6:39:24 PM Kite: Oh, yes. Sorry, I thought you meant someone else. 6:39:37 PM Loom: She points at Anya! 6:40:01 PM Kite: Someone else, else. 6:41:18 PM Loom: Harrow: I hope that's all the dragons you have. 6:42:00 PM Kite: Why? 6:42:06 PM Kite: Wouldn't more be better? 6:42:43 PM Loom: Harrow: ... more than two dragons on a train is bad luck. 6:47:11 PM Kite: Is it? I hadn't heard that. 6:47:48 PM Kite: Well, perhaps we can use some of your own blood and make a new vial. Not more than you can spare, obviously. 6:50:28 PM Loom: HArrow: It needed to be the blood of my parents. 6:53:29 PM Kite: Why? 6:56:21 PM Loom: Harrow: There was a little of my blood, but it's a 'we're the sum of our parents' type magic. 7:00:16 PM Kite: We could use illusion instead. 7:00:52 PM Loom: Harrow: It'd have to be a damn good illusion, and I"m not that good at it. 7:01:08 PM Loom: Theo: You didn't have fae artifice before. 7:01:51 PM Kite: Yes, we've got dragons, remember? Clever dragons. 7:02:50 PM | Edited 7:03:03 PM Loom: Harrow: ...Maybe that would work. 7:03:15 PM Loom: Harrow: Viskav never had much respect for Fae magic. 7:04:55 PM Kite: Excellent! That will give us an advantage. 7:05:15 PM Kite: ((Is the train running again, incidentally?)) 7:07:18 PM Loom: Yep! It never stopped. It got teleported to kind of an infinite recursion dimension for a bit, but never stopped. 7:08:02 PM Kite: ((Are we still in that dimension though?)) 7:10:46 PM Loom: Nope, you're back in the real world. 7:11:39 PM Kite: Perhaps we ought to adjourn to the dining car. I'm rather hungry. 7:15:02 PM Loom: Harrow: .... I could eat. Those wards I made against you really took it out of me. 7:15:12 PM Loom: Harrow: And you just busted through them. 7:15:59 PM Kite: Sorry. I'm a bit more than a little demon, I'm afraid. It's cheating but I can hardly help it. 7:21:13 PM Loom: Harrow: I know! They were good bindings. 7:22:46 PM Kite: Aren't you glad I'm on your side? 7:22:51 PM *** Kite heads for the dining car! *** 7:28:04 PM Loom: Harrow: .. I think I am. 7:29:00 PM Kite: Why did he pick you, do you think? 7:29:06 PM Loom: The whole crew, except Codex, who continues to give Harrow a stink eye, head to the dining room. 7:35:00 PM *** Kite will flag down a waiter and order two dinners for herself immediately. *** 7:37:45 PM Loom: The waiter blinks! Very unlady like. 7:37:53 PM Loom: But he goes off to get you food. 7:38:22 PM *** Kite will also pay for anybody else that wants anything. She's rich, why not! *** 7:40:29 PM *** Kite waits to hear what Harrow's answer is, too. *** 7:40:58 PM Loom: HArrow: You mena, Viskav? My mom was a demon. Same with most of us. He looking for half demons. 7:43:41 PM Kite: There are plenty of those around. Why you? 7:47:53 PM Loom: Harrow: I had power and half a brain, mostly, and was willing to follow orders. 7:50:29 PM Kite: Hmm. 7:50:34 PM Kite: What do you think? 7:50:36 PM *** Kite asks Theo. *** 7:52:36 PM Loom: THeo: We're basically making a phylactery, but as a way to trap a soul rather than to maintain a soul. 7:54:26 PM Kite: Right. How did he manage to get to hell after death, by the way? It isn't something mortals can usually do. 7:54:33 PM Kite: … unless he's in some other hell. 7:56:39 PM Loom: Theo: We'll, he's a Warlock. He probably traded enough of his soul that he ended up in the clutches of whoever he made his deals with. 7:57:03 PM Kite: And they're just going to let him go, are they? 7:57:32 PM Loom: Harrow: I'm sure he had plans for that. He always had plans. 7:58:15 PM Kite: It is a shame I don't have better relations with my relations. 8:01:48 PM Loom: Theo: Think they could just nip the problem at the bud? Hell bud? 8:02:14 PM Kite: Possibly. But I can hardly drop in there. 8:04:07 PM Loom: Theo: No. 8:11:10 PM Kite: Well, I think we've got a plan. 8:11:54 PM Loom: Theo is already using an ink pen to sketch plans onto a napkin. 8:12:00 PM Loom: A cloth napkin. 8:14:08 PM *** Kite looks. *** 8:16:20 PM Kite: Oh, here--if you tuck the ley flow back into converter it'll increase the available power. It does become a little unstable at high volumes but with the mana balance where it is we ought to be all right, provided nobody throws a human baby into it or something. 8:20:34 PM Loom: Theo kisses you, hard. 8:22:06 PM *** Kite is surprised, but definitely kisses him back. It's terribly inappropriate. *** 8:29:24 PM Loom: Anya rolls her eyes. "She speaks Prometheus language," she says to the aghast people at the table. 8:30:10 PM *** Kite pulls herself away after a bit. *** 8:30:21 PM | Edited 8:30:25 PM Kite: … sorry. 8:30:58 PM Kite: In my defense I did mention I was quite wicked. 8:39:36 PM Loom: Harrow: I suppose you did. 8:40:31 PM *** Kite smiles. *** 8:40:37 PM Kite: I like dragons. 8:46:04 PM Loom: Harrow: They eat magic. 8:46:11 PM Loom: Anya: That's a lie. 8:46:19 PM Loom: Theo: Technically a myth. 8:47:31 PM Kite: I can eat souls. I really prefer pastries, though. 8:49:56 PM Loom: Anya: Mmmm. 8:50:07 PM Loom: Anya: Who does? I'd much rather eat a tart than a child. 8:50:26 PM Kite: Children aren't very clean. 8:50:58 PM *** Kite waits impatiently for the food! *** 8:54:01 PM Loom: They bring it! You're well after dining hours, but they bring you your pheasants. 8:56:32 PM *** Kite devours it, and will chitchat with anybody there while she does. *** 8:59:35 PM Loom: Harrow: ... What are you going to do with me? 9:00:55 PM Kite: … we're eating dinner together. Aren't we? 9:07:55 PM Loom: Harrow: You know what I mean. 9:08:33 PM Kite: Well, I was planning on bringing you with us. If you don't want to go, that's all right, I suppose? 9:08:48 PM Kite: I should hate to leave you alone with Viskav coming back, though. 9:15:45 PM Loom: Harrow: ... okay. Not going to turn me over to the law? Or put me in a cell or anything? 9:19:18 PM Kite: No? Why would we do that? Sorry, but I'm pretty sure you're well aware that if Viskav is coming it's probably better to have a lot of powerful allies. 9:26:34 PM Loom: Harrow: Well. Maybe my plan can help. 9:26:50 PM Kite: Yes? 9:29:54 PM Loom: Theo: It's a good one. If we can trap him in something other than a powerful warlock... 9:30:52 PM Kite: Then we can destroy him. 9:36:24 PM Loom: Theo: Or keep him imprisoned. We might not want his soul getting away, and destroying a soul is rpetty tough. 9:36:39 PM Loom: Theo: Not impossible, but rarely worth the cost. 9:37:27 PM Kite: True. 9:43:20 PM Loom: Anya: Killing one soul takes the sacrifice of the soul of whoever is trying to do the killing. 9:44:01 PM Kite: Normally. I suspect there are ways around that. 9:44:28 PM Kite: … not easy ones, obviously. 5:08:58 PM Loom: Theo: Never worth the cost, no. You're removing something ineffable from the universe, after all. 5:09:33 PM Kite: In this case something awful. 5:11:16 PM Loom: Anya: I have found the universe very rarely cares about the specifics. 5:11:53 PM Kite: Likely less so when dragons want something, I suspect. 5:17:44 PM Loom: Anya: We can be very loud. 5:17:57 PM Kite: I've noticed. 5:18:25 PM Loom: Theo: Trapping the soul should be our first priority in any case. 5:20:04 PM Kite: Indeed. 5:20:30 PM Loom: THeo has scribbled over three or four cloth napkins now. 5:22:25 PM Loom: Theo: I'll need some parts. 5:22:48 PM Loom: Anya: Shall we disassemble the train? I'll get right on that. 5:22:57 PM Loom: She stands and t's not clear if she's kidding. 5:24:08 PM Kite: Not all of it, I hope. 5:24:52 PM Loom: Theo: No, I don't need train parts.... well. Okay. Maybe some. I could use a lot of glass. 5:25:11 PM Kite: What shape? I can conjure some things, you know. 5:25:37 PM Kite: You know, all that base matter. 5:26:40 PM Loom: Theo thinks. "As much as I an get. I'll need a lot to forge a many-angled fractal prison. 5:27:32 PM Kite: You'll want a diamond, then. 5:31:30 PM Loom: Theo: Eventually, but I want the glass to act as a lens. 5:31:58 PM Kite: Oh, I see. … I'm going to need a lot more food. 5:32:15 PM *** Kite starts creating glass. *** 5:32:50 PM Loom: Theo: Well, we should wait till we're at the hideout. 5:35:47 PM Loom: THeo: I'll need my workshop for the wirework. 5:36:17 PM Kite: Oh, all right. Good. 5:43:19 PM Loom: Theo: Also I'll need a diamond and probably an electrified magnet. 5:46:57 PM Kite: Electrified? 5:47:28 PM Loom: Theo: It makes them stronger, yes. 5:48:54 PM Kite: You'll have to show me, I'm afraid. A diamond I can manage. 5:49:19 PM *** Kite just Calls one of her own diamonds. An ugly one in a hideous necklace. *** 5:53:33 PM Kite: Conjured diamonds are never quite the same. 5:53:51 PM Loom: Theo inspects it. "No, that won't do. There's one in particular I have in mind. We'll have to steal it." 5:55:07 PM Kite: From who? 5:55:55 PM Loom: Theo thinks. "There's a man in Wilde named Rivers. He lives in a haunted, warded mansion." 5:56:19 PM Kite: Is he a terrible person? 6:01:25 PM Loom: Theo: I've heard he's reclusive and eccentric, and an avid collector of mystical oddities and treasures. 6:01:40 PM Kite: Perhaps we ought to simply ask to buy it. 6:01:45 PM Kite: … or trade for it. 6:02:00 PM Loom: Anya: … we are thieves, you know. 6:03:13 PM Kite: Yes, but it's not much fun stealing from people who don't have it coming, is it? 6:05:36 PM Loom: Theo : We can try, but we don' thave anything worth the value of the diamond I have in mind. 6:06:18 PM Kite: Don't we? 6:08:08 PM Loom: Theo: He wont' be after money, he's already loaded. He's the type of person who hordes curiousities and rarities and doesn't do an anything with them. He's not a mage of any kind. 6:09:44 PM Kite: … perhaps he's the sort of person who might like a warlock's soul in a diamond, then. 6:16:01 PM Kite: We may only need to borrow it. 6:17:19 PM Loom: Theo: Maybe. I really don't know the guy. Like I said, reclusive. 6:17:32 PM Loom: Lives in the town but doesn't seem to have a lot to do with it. 6:19:25 PM Kite: It can't hurt to ask. 6:27:19 PM Loom: THeo: Especially since you two aren't actually criminals as far as the town is concerned yet. 6:28:12 PM Kite: That is very true! 6:31:32 PM Kite: Well, we shall talk to him, then. 6:38:25 PM Loom: Theo nods. "Worth a shot." 6:38:50 PM Loom: Anya pouts. "If you talk our way out of robbing a haunted mansion, I shall find it hard to forgive you." 6:41:17 PM Kite: Is it haunted? 6:42:14 PM Loom: Theo: Haunted and warded, yes. 6:43:20 PM Kite: Marvellous! I certainly look forward to it. 6:43:30 PM Kite: Why this diamond, Crafter? 6:46:58 PM Loom: Theo: It's large and has the correct number of facets that we'll need. 6:49:47 PM Kite: What do you know about the collector? 6:50:58 PM Loom: Theo: Not much more than what I told you. Reclusive. Rich. 6:51:31 PM Kite: Some rich people like me. 6:56:55 PM Kite: … not all of them, though. Cas, I shall have to rely on your charm. 3:20:36 PM Loom: Anya: If you cannot convince him, then we are stealing it. We are thieves, though, you'd best get used to the idea of stealing things. 3:22:39 PM Kite: I've no objection to stealing from the right people at the right time. 3:24:39 PM Loom: Anya: What if our definition of the 'right people at the right time' doesn't match with yours? 3:28:13 PM Kite: Then I shall try to argue you out of it. 3:28:20 PM Kite: And then leave you to it. 3:39:37 PM Loom: Anya makes a harrumph noise and sits back in her seat, a puff of flame shooting from her nostrils. 3:40:01 PM Loom: Theo: Anya's in this for.... thrill as much as anything. 3:40:13 PM Loom: Anya: Negotiation is not fun. 3:41:42 PM Kite: Depends on the type of negotiation. 3:42:23 PM Loom: Anya: Human negotiation is not fun. 3:42:40 PM Kite: I'm not human. Mostly. 3:47:07 PM Loom: Anya: is there aerial combat or breathing fire on each other? 3:47:47 PM Kite: No, but usually there's lots of sex. Probably not in this case, though. 3:48:00 PM Loom: Anya: Hmm. 3:51:19 PM Kite: I wonder if he likes food. 3:54:18 PM Loom: Anya sulks! 3:54:36 PM Loom: Theo: You could ask around Wilde. 3:54:51 PM Loom: Theo: I really don't know a lot about him. 3:56:32 PM Kite: I certainly will. 3:59:33 PM Loom: Sofia comes in, holding Francisco. "Are we safe?" 4:00:35 PM Kite: I think so. Why? 4:01:21 PM Loom: Sofia: I hit my head on the ceiling. 4:01:51 PM Loom: When you left, as you'll recall, Sofia was jumping on her bed. 4:02:21 PM Kite: Oh dear, are you all right? 4:11:15 PM Loom: Sofia: How do I know if I have amnesia? 4:12:37 PM Kite: I think you already did. And you remember us, that's a good sign. 4:15:01 PM Loom: Francisco: I've already said that. She wouldn't listen to me. 4:15:18 PM Loom: Sofia; I think I remember less now. 4:17:45 PM Kite: I'm not sure there's much we can do about it, darling. 4:19:42 PM Loom: Sofia: I don't remember what I forgot, though. 4:20:07 PM Loom: Francisco looks about to speak, then closes his jaw, thinking better of it. 4:22:13 PM Loom: You hear the train whistle sound -- they're coming into the Wilde station! 4:23:46 PM Kite: Definitionally! Oh good, we're home. I can't wait to see the cave. 4:28:51 PM Loom: Theo: We're a few hours out of town. 4:29:19 PM Kite: By air? 4:29:58 PM Loom: Theo: By horse. We try not to fly too close to the town. 4:33:25 PM Kite: Excellent, I do like riding. 4:38:50 PM Loom: Anya: I do not like riding potential food. 4:39:00 PM Loom: Theo: You let potential food ride you all the time. 4:40:42 PM Kite: I hardly dare comment. 4:44:01 PM | Edited 4:49:51 PM Loom: Sofia: I've never been riding. 4:45:41 PM Kite: I suppose we could walk, or hire a carriage. 4:49:57 PM Loom: Sofia: I want to! 4:50:03 PM Loom: Sofia: I've just never done it. 4:51:49 PM Kite: Well, after riding a dragon I don't think you'll have much trouble. I hope there's a place to buy or rent horses. 4:55:17 PM Loom: Sofia beams! 4:59:33 PM Kite: … bother, I ought to have been a man today. 5:02:11 PM Loom: Theo: There's a few stables. I was actually hoping you'd be able to get us some horses, Josie. 5:02:52 PM Kite: Of course I shall. How many do we need, one each? 5:05:59 PM Loom: Theo nods. 5:06:05 PM Loom: Francisco: I don't need one! 5:11:30 PM Loom: As you get off the train, you see a bustling town! Over half of the people you see on the street have overt non-human features! 5:11:52 PM Loom: antlers, horns, hooves, tails, odd colored skin, what have you. 5:17:50 PM *** Kite is actually impressed, and hopes she is up to snuff. *** 5:45:47 PM Kite: Are there any full-humans here? 5:48:30 PM Loom: Theo: Some. Wilde has become something of a refuge for those that can't, or have become unwilling to hide what they are. 5:51:01 PM Kite: I like this town. 5:51:41 PM Loom: Theo: It's a very nice place. There's a reason I try not to disturb them too much. 5:52:01 PM Loom: Theo eyes Anya, who's still sulking a little! 5:57:34 PM Kite: I can definitely understand that. 5:59:47 PM Loom: Sofia's eyes are wide as she looks at all the people! 6:00:01 PM Loom: She's still holding the skull, which is getting more than a few looks. 6:03:53 PM *** Kite smiles at them and waves cheerfully. *** 7:01:19 PM Loom: Theo: There's an Inn nearby -- the Imperial. 7:05:04 PM Kite: Auspicious. 7:05:21 PM Loom: Theo: They do a pretty good venison stew. 7:08:34 PM Kite: Now I'm hungry. 7:08:51 PM Loom: Anya: You eat as much as a dragon. 7:14:14 PM Kite: I can 't help it, I'm not exactly built for human food. 7:15:17 PM Loom: Anya: Isn't food food? 7:18:03 PM Kite: Well, no. If you go strictly by parentage, most of you lot are my food. 7:21:20 PM Loom: Anya gives a toothy grin. "Same." 7:28:04 PM Kite: Really? I hadn't thought humans were the primary food source of dragons, even in the day. Surely cattle or sheep or … something less troublesome would be better? 7:35:58 PM Loom: Anya: We make do. But it's not terribly efficient for us to cattle and animals. We gain more sustenance from... thinking beings. Sapients. 7:39:24 PM *** Kite raises her eyebrows at Theo. "*Do* you?" *** 7:39:56 PM Loom: Theo: Technically. We can make do. 7:45:11 PM Kite: Then we are all alike again after all! 7:52:13 PM Loom: Cas: I've never eaten anyone! 7:52:18 PM Loom: Sofia: Me neither! 7:52:23 PM Loom: Sofia: … oh, wait. 7:55:16 PM Kite: You've eaten me, Sophia. 7:58:13 PM Loom: Sofia: Right! I forgot. I blame the amnesia. 7:58:35 PM | Edited 8:04:36 PM Loom: Francisco: I've never eaten anyone! 7:59:22 PM Kite: So you and Cas need new experiences. 8:05:02 PM Loom: Francisco: I don' tthink I could could eat anyone. I'd probably be brilliant at chewing, though. 8:06:02 PM Kite: Agreed. I suppose Casper will simply have to become a cannibal. 8:07:03 PM Kite: I shall go and find some horses. 8:07:53 PM Kite: Point me to the nearest stable! 8:13:53 PM Loom: Theo points one out! 8:16:15 PM *** Kite heads over there. ***